luannfandomcom-20200213-history
Diane
Diane is a character that appears in Luann. She was mentioned before her first physical debut in the strip, although only her outline is seen from far away in the July 17, 1989. Personality Diane is very intelligent, speaking with a high level vocabulary, but comes off as smug, arrogant, and a user. Biography Diane and her family were seen moving in to the house next to the Degroots on the July 10, 1989 strip. Brad takes a huge interest in her, and attempts to impress her by offering a drive to the mall. Unfortunately, he locks his keys in the car, and gets his hand stuck in the driver-side window as it begins to rain, among other car misfortunes. As Diane attempts to help him reach in, Luann happens to pass them. Diane leaves to go back inside the mall, upset with Brad. During their time together, she's called him several wrong names. In the March 04, 1991, Diane calls Brad and asks him to go see "Madame Butterfly" with her (which he mistakes as a music group called Man Made Butterfly). He excitedly agrees, but things start to take a bad turn when he ends up being several minutes late and his car won't start and has to borrow his parent's. Diane reassures him that it's not a date, she just wanted to do some research for her "The Effects of Opera on the Average Couch Potato" thesis. Although he is disappointed about it being an opera, he goes and actually has a good time, impressing Diane enough to start another thesis. In the summer of 1991, she got a summer job, leaving an impression on Brad that he should get one. In the October 09, 1992 strip, a nervous Brad asks Diane on a date to the movies. While Brad and Diane are at the movies, a condom he had in his pocket falls out and Diane sees it. She gets angry and assumes Brad sees her as nothing more than a trivial plaything and he isn't as normal as she thought. When they return to the car, Brad confesses his true feelings for her in the car, saying that he would respect her enough to ask before even his arm around her. She believes he is being sincere and they go see the movie, with the condom falling out of his shirt pocket this time. While shopping for a Christmas gift for Diane in December of 1994, he stumbles upon an expensive perfume he would love to buy her. The perfume, however, is extremely expensive, so T.J. convinces him to steal it. When they get home, Brad feels very guilty about what he has done, but decides to give the perfume to Diane anyway. Diane appreciates the gift, but wonders where he got the money to pay for it, which causes him to blurt out that it was stolen. She berates him, and they go to the mall to return it. Since it was used, Brad had to pay for the perfume. After leaving the store, he gives it to Tiffany who declines it, lecturing him that stealing and then paying for it doesn't impress her. If he really wanted to impress her, he would spend an afternoon working on a Christmas card. In the May 08, 1995 strip, Diane gives Brad two tickets to see a Shakespeare play, which he mistakes for her asking him on a date. In reality, Diane was just giving Brad the tickets so he can take a friend, but Diane realizes she wasn't clear, so she comes over to apologize and they decide to go to the monster truck rally. Luann and Bernice discuss the event and laugh that anyone finding Brad likeable must have a very odd personality. In the July 29, 1996 strip, Diane invites Luann and a date of her choice, Gunther, to see an Alanis Morisette concert with Brad. Diane and Luann go to the bathroom and agree that they only date Brad and Gunther because they're filling the spot until "Mr. Right" comes along. Diane and Luann bond really well and even start planning a day out by themselves. During the car ride home, Diane and Luann gossip and talk in the back seat, ignoring the guys. While at a gas station, Gunther and Brad plan goodnight kisses for the girls. While the guys say goodbye, the girls quickly leave. As Brad and Luann enter the house, a knock on the door is heard. Luann's opens it and Gunther quickly kisses her on the lips before leaving. She tells Brad "How can that boy be both boring and interesting at the same time?". Trivia *Some of the names Diane mistakenly calls Brad: **Bart **Brant **Brent **Brian **Bill **Bob **Chad Category:Female characters